After the fact
by Nancymer172
Summary: After John is taken Cara finds out she is pregnant how will she cope
1. Chapter 1

I loved this show haven't seen season 2 thought so just pretend it never happened. as sticking with my theme this is a Pregofic. After John is taken away by ultra and turned evil again Caras finds out she's pregnant how will she cope and will John ever know. Not sure if this will be a series or not we will see. (If your a guy beware this mentions periods)

Note: I don't own anything I believe it belongs to the CW.

*Cara's P.O.V*

John has been gone four weeks. At first I blamed it on the stress of losing him, but now I know something's wrong. As a female homo-superior, I have two things humans don't. I can't kill and periods are just weird, let me explain. As a homo-superior I have sporadic times between cycles. I was thankful for this for over half my life, after I broke out and was on the run it was incredible useful. But now as I try and figure out if I might be pregnant if is incredible inconvenient. Finally I decided a doctor would be my best bet. How ever that is a little difficult when I'm on the run from a secret organization. I inform Russell and Stephen i'm leaving and end up teleporting two states over to a free clinic in Rockport Maine. I get in under the fake name Rebekah Russell. Yes I used Russell's name as a last name I know weird. They ask a lot of questions I answer the best I can without giving away to much. Long story short I'm 6 weeks pregnant, and the father is a brainwashed superhuman working for the enemy.

I headed into an alley to teleport back but a 17 year old nurse's assistant follows me. Her name is Emily I vaguely remember seeing her in the clinic. I'm sitting against a brick wall when she makes herself known with none other than a telekinetic message. But I don't think she knew what she was doing it sounded more like sympathetic thought then a conversation. I only know it wasn't me hearing her thoughts because it was aimed at me not the other way around. I speak out loud but quietly.

"Did you mean to say that?" I asked her, I hoped I wouldn't freak her out.

"I didn't say anything" She seemed frightened.

"Oh but you did" I struck up a mental conversation. She began to back up slowly "you have nothing to worry about, the fact that I can do this means I can't hurt you in fact I can help you it's not safe here. Do you have family?"

"No" was her simple short answer.

"School?"

"No" again

"Can you teleport yet?"

"I can teleport?"

"I will take that as a no. Can you take me to your house, please"

"Sure, but I can teleport?"

"Yes, I can take you somewhere there is more of us but you need to pack a bag first"

"Right yeah…. Why though?"

"It's not safe here we are being pursued by a secret organization called ultra they want us all dead scene we are superior in some ways, except we can't kill." this whole time we had been walking through the streets like there was nothing going on.

"where did you come from?" she asked

"Manhattan"

"Two states to see a doctor? What's wrong with you?" she asked out of curiosity. So she didn't know I hoped it would stay that way.

"it's a cover I'm looking for breakouts like you" I swiftly lied.

"No your not I saw you talking to the doctor"

"Fine, you can't say anything though I'm using you as my cover for now. I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations" was her first though

"It's not a good thing the father was taken by ultra and brain washed"

"Oh, I see why you need a cover for now" she said as she walked threw the doors of a run down apartment building. We went over the the elevator and stepped inside. "we need to get the story straight before we found what is it?" She asked

"Simple I was chasing a breakout" I told her. We were silent for a few minutes as she walked down the hall and unlocked a door. The apartment was trashed she began to pull junk out of piles until she found a bag and began to throw clothes into it. When she was finished she took my hand and I teleported us out of there to a safe place in Vermont.

"Where are we?" She asked out loud.

"Somewhere in Vermont but we still have a ways to go" she took my hand away and we were in the sub station waiting to board the train so we could go to the lair. We landed in the lair where we were greeted by Russell.

"So this is where you went. Chasing a breakout? Nice to meet you my names Russell what's yours?"

"I'm Emily and im from Maine" she said.

"Wow that's a long way for a breakout better let Cara rest now we are going supply hunting tonight i will help you get settled" he said dragging her off. I was grateful for Russell sometimes no matter how stupid he could be. I headed for my office and crashed on the couch in there instead of heading for the main sleeping area.

That's it for now the next Chapter will be the supply hunt. She isn't gonna tell anyone for as long as possible because of the fact that John is evil and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it's now a series this chapter will include a scavenging trip.**

 **Note: I own nothing**

*Cara's P.O.V*

I sit up on the couch in a cold sweat I had a nightmare. It was of my baby wrapped in a yellow blanket so I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, being ripped from be by ultra. I knew i had to protect my child with all i had even if that meant no one would know not yet. Lucky I wasn't feeling sick like I had the last couple days not that anyone knew. I left the room, and joined everyone for the scavenging party.

"Remember only take what you need and at the slightest danger get back here, and whatever you do don't use your powers in sight of others or cameras." everyone began teleporting away. I teleported out first stop grocery store. I snagged a bottle of prenatal vitamins, and some regular groceries before teleporting back. I locked the prenatals in my locker and put the groceries away. I began making some food I was hungry I had not eaten much in the last few days partly because we were low on food and partly because of the nausea. I ate a large meal and ate until I was full before wandering back to the office for a nap everyone had already made it back safe and my work was done. I lay on the couch facing the back cradling my still flat stomach protectively. The next morning I was rudely awoken by the breakout alarm. My stomach was immediately queasy but I managed to rub the sleep from my eyes and efficiently send Russell after the breakout. It was really early and most people stumbled back to bed but I stumbled towards the bathroom my dinner threatening to come up. I held a hand to my stomach after I threw up hoping to settle it. It was still flat but hard to the touch where my abs had been it was now a thin layer of fat already forming. I sighed the first thing I had to do was stop training at least so much. After years of hard training I had developed something most females don't abs and in only 6 weeks they were gone, I just hope no one noticed. I ate a little hoping g to south my stomach and took my vitamin by then Russell was back with the new breakout. His name was Timothy but I didn't pay much attention I got him set up with a bed and a box for his stuff before heading to the training area. I started with the punching bag and then did teleporting and weight lifting both regular and telekinetik. For the safety of me and the baby I was gonna stay away from hand to hand training. By the time I was done the fatigue had started to kick in and I really needed a nap I snuck back over to my bunk where people were starting to stir and slipped under the covers a hand pressed to my stomach. When I got up a few hours later the day was in full swing I ate again before showering. We can't shower more then once a week each but it was my turn. I put on some tight jeans already struggling to button them since they were ultra skinny. A loose tee-shirt and my leather jacket made this a great look. The pants were digging into my stomach so I ended up snagging a hair tie from someone and wrapping it around the button. Russell caught up to me on my way out of the sleeping area

"You gonna train?" He asked me.

"I already trained" I told him.

"You haven't done hand to hand besides I need help with the newbies"

"You can handle the newbies your the best fighter we got"

"Oh come on at least come watch"

"Fine" I sighed and followed him i stand on the edge of the mat.

In an attempt to get me to train he throws a punch towards my gut. Out of instinct I blocked, I got for a shoulder punch but he dodges and teleports away before flipping me over the mat. My breath gets knocked out of me and I lay on my back panting. He offered me a hand up which I took, I sat for a minute catching my breath and fighting a wave of dizziness, before I stood and he before immediately going for another punch at my gut. This time I feebly block with my arm. I teleport behind him and slide down using my legs to flip him over me. We lay there for a second before he kicks his legs out and hits me just barely in the stomach. I clutch my stomach in pain hoping that the baby is alright. As the pain subsides Russell is staring at me. I start yelling at him.

"Russell you're an idiot I told you I didn't want to train" I yell at him still clutching my stomach protectively now. I stamp off towards the office still clutching my stomach the nausea has come back. I throw up but Russell is knocking at the door the whole time trying to make sure im OK. I throw open the door my face pale, and eyes sagged.

"Do I look OK to you?" he didn't say anything else just lead me toward the office and tucked me in on the couch. He brought me a bottle of water and told me to stay there and rest. I didn't mind at first but after a couple hours I got bored. I got up and about leaving the room, it didn't take Russell long to find me and try and figure out what was wrong. I haven't lost the baby that I knew of, yet.

"So what happened you don't want to train and a simple kick sent you into immince pain and you threw up?"

"It's nothing serious I just need to be more careful"

"Nothing serious" he sputtered "I have never seen you sick since I got here"

"It happens ok I promise I'm fine now more then fine, we can't show any weakness to ultra"

"You need to rest more you must be exhausted, and you went to Maine for a breakout?"

"No I went to Maine to see a doctor" there I said it he didn't have to care I teleport away heading for above ground. Stevens house is the first thing to come to mind. I appear downstairs instead of in Stephens room like usual. I know he's trying to enjoy having his father back but I need a place to go. Stephen whole family is sitting on the couch watching a movie but at the sound of me teleporting in Stephen, his dad, and mom all turn, Luckas eyes are glued to the T.V thought.

"Cara are you alright?" Stephen asked.

"yeah I'm fine Russell is annoying me, and this was the only place I could think of to come" I sigh and sit down in a chair my swollen ankles are killing me. I slipped my shoes off and began massaging my ankles. Stephen came over and began rubbing one gently. Ever since John disappeared Stephen has been simi taking care of me. Of course it's swollen magerly swollen.

"Your ankle is really swollen what did you do to it?" He asked.

"Oh I ah tripped I must have twisted it" I lied swiftly. "I'm kinda tired do you mind if I crash?" I asked. Marla stood up and nodded.

"follow me" she lead the way up the stairs to the guest room. "You can crash here" She told me. I took off my jacket and took the band off my pants. Marla turned back to me

"Congratulations by the way, not that you would consider it good news" she said.

"How did you" I stopped speaking, looking shocked.

"It was the swollen ankles that first tripped me off. Then when you said you were tired at 5 in the afternoon. I knew something was up, and then just now your bloated right?" I blushed.

"Yeah" I sighed "so the secrets out? I wasn't sure I wanted people to know yet" I said?

"I won't tell anyone unless it becomes harmful to you" she agreed. I sighed and lay down after folding my jacket, I crawled under the covers and fell asleep cradling my stomach.

 **That's it sorry it's so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Chapter 3 a big one, a time jump about half way threw the chapter, leads everyone to find out. (I just realized that Roger is dead and Luca knows about the tomorrow people but just ignore that)**

 **Note: I don't own a thing**

*Cara's P.O.V*

I wake up in a cold sweater another nightmare. My stomach lurched, not now. I glance at the clock it's 4 o'clock it the morning, and I'm at the Jamesons house. My stomach lurches again again, no choice I got up and stumbled towards the guest bathroom. I slam the door shut, before wincing hoping I didn't wake someone. My stomach disposed all it's contents into the toilet. I didn't get a chance to flush before I fell back asleep curled on the floor clutching my stomach tightly in pain. When I woke up there was knocking on the door. Luckily for me Luca was the first up and the only one who couldn't teleport into the bathroom. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. Then Lucas appears in the bathroom.

"How did I do that?" He looked scared. I here the rest of the family go down stairs ignoring the locked bathroom door. I drag Lucas down the stair, and not caring if they found out spoke.

"Luca's breaking out I feel like crap you deal with it" I left him there and walked back upstairs, my pants where undone the whole time, and I'm sure my face was paled. I lay back down on the bed rubbing circles on my stomach. Marla came in a few minutes later

"You feeling alright?" She asked concerned. I shook my head. "morning sickness?" She asked.

"Yeah…. Aren't you supposed to be dealing with Luca?" I asked.

"Roger and Stephen have it covered" she said simply I had sat up to talk to her and she rubbed circles on my back for me. I Murmured my thanks my eyes dropping.

*Marla's P.O.V*

I left Cara to sleep and went down stairs where everyone sat apparently after explaining everything to Luca there next concern was Cara.

"She's fine she just doesn't feel well is all" I told them "she is really stressed and still grieving she just needs to rest is all" I added. It was mostly the truth after all. Cara stayed with us and rested mostly for two weeks. She took care of herself for probably the first time in years. She eats right and sleeps. Somehow she hides the pregnancy symptoms. Her eyes still sagged, but we could only say she was grieving so long. After two weeks she was feeling better for a little bit and she went back to the Tomorrow People.

*Cara's P.O.V*

I was back in control of my emotions and my symptoms where raging, I want sick every morning and nauseous all hours of the day. It was hard to eat but I managed. My ankles were always swollen painful, and I was always tired. The only thing I couldn't hide was the sagged eyes. After two weeks I went back to the lair. Just teleporting made my stomach do a flip. I staggered and grabbed the back of a chair. Pretty much everyone turned a few cheered no one had seen me I almost 2 weeks I guess they thought I was taken by ultra. When all I did was nod a concerned look crossed a few faces. I clutched my slightly swollen stomach, mostly bloat but my abs had long since disappeared. I excused myself ushering them I was alright. I threw up my breakfast, my stomach still turning. Russell knew I was back and was again knocking on the bathroom door as I dry heaved. My stomach settled a little and I stood flushing the toilet, before chewing a stick of gum. I opened the door and began walking past him he grabbed my arm where the muscles where slowly depleting.

"When was the last time you trained?" He asked me "you look sick really sick are you OK?"

"I'm OK the last time I trained was 2 weeks ago when you started trying to punch me in the gut" I told him he looked smug I knew he was gonna try and get me to train.

"So spar then?" He asked he seemed to ignore the fact that I had just thrown up.

"Nope not today i'm tired" that was true. I yawned and started walking towards the office. He grabbed my arm again.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked "you would never sleep during the day besides it's like 10am" he added "When did you go to bed and when did you get up?" He asked.

"I went to bed around ten and I just got up at 7" I told him yawning again. My head pounded, I put a hand to my head. My ankles killing me, I walk towards the office this time he doesn't stop me but he does follow. I sink to the couch taking my boots off. My chest aches another symptom. I rub my swollen ankles Russell steps in as I'm unbuttoning my at this point very tight jeans.

"Are you really gonna take a nap?" He asked me

"yep" I took off my loose shirt my bloated stomach in full view. I'm now sitting in my tank top my jeans unbuttoned. I lay down throwing a blanket over me. Russell just stares as I fall asleep. When I wake up my belly growls loudly. I wander into the kitchen without putting my shirt back on or attempting to button my jeans, they just sit on my widening hips. I eat sitting in the bench style seats, feeling rather full I get up to wash my plate, when I see Charlotte sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me quietly.

"I'm doing better I sorry I abandoned you I needed some time to worry about me" I told her. I stood again turning to put my plate in the sink, before turning to face her again.

"Your pants are undone" she simply stated.

"Right sorry" I attempt to button them struggling, they won't button and I blush. I just sit back down putting my hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm doing OK I don't have nightmares anymore, and I'm not half starved to death anymore" she told me. I smiled and almost pat my stomach in agreement but don't. "You don't look too bad yourself" again I have to stop myself from putting a hand to my stomach. But Charlotte wasn't so subtle she did but a hand close to my belly, and looked at me I guess for permission.

" _How do you know?" I asked her striking up a mental conversation._

" _I just do" she didn't try to explain again looking at me for permission to touch._ I look around no one is here so I nod. She gently lays a hand on the not really there bump.

" _It's hard but tiny" she said._

" _I know I'm only eight weeks and still trying to hide it" I laugh a little._

" _John?" She asked shyly almost afraid._

" _Yah, one reason im hiding it" I told her sadly._

" _I won't tell" she encouraged me._

"I need to change" I said out loud motioning to my pants. Charlotte laughed lightly, and stood up allowing me to move. I stood walking towards where I kept my clothes. I found a pair is sweatpants they were very comfortable and about all that fit since I am use to ultra skinny cloths. I pulled them up over my stomach, even then it still shows. I pull a loose shirt over it and it looked OK. I look like I gained weight but the bump itself isn't visible. Again you can't really call it a bump just a lot of bloat. finally ready to lead again I look around the lair and asses the situation. No one comments on the obvious weight gain, it felt good to be back. Marla reached out to me a few days later, I had been getting harder and harder to hide my pregnancy.

" _I got a hold of some stuff if you want a check up" she said._

" _I will be there in an hour" I told her._ I got Charlotte and told Russell we were going scavenging.

"Where are we actually going?" Charlotte asked as soon as we got out of the lair.

"I guess you could call it a doctors appointment" I told her taking her hand and teleporting to the Jameson's home. I rubbed my hand across my stomach, it was extra bloated today it was also getting firmer. Marla was alone in the house she had sent the boy out. She ushered me into a bedroom but not before asking me who my friend was.

"So who is this?" She asked.

"This is Charlie she is the only person who knows" I said kinda vaguely. I sat down on the bed pulling up my shirt and unbuttoning my jeans "my pants are insanely tight" I grumbled.

"That's to be expected as you get farther along" she said feeling her hands along my stomach. "You're measuring at about 12 weeks" she told me.

"That's not possible they told me 6 weeks just 3 weeks ago, then again my stomach has been gradually growing since I found out" I rubbed my stomach, a smile crossing my face.

"I got a mini ultrasound you can't actually see the baby because I can't rig it to a monitor but you can hear the heartbeat." she said I smiled and was very happy as I heard a thump thump, thump, thump. "I hear two heartbeats" Marla looked shocked. I too was shocked Charlie looked excited. My belly rumbled just then.

"Sorry I'm hungry I haven't eaten since early" my stomach rumbled again.

"We can have some lunch in a second but first symptoms wise how are you"

"I'm doing OK the nausea can still be bad sometimes but it's ok i'm mostly tired and hungry always hungry, I'm really bloated it's getting kinda hard to hide already."

"It's not bloat it's the twins growing the patterns in the heart beat tells me they are identical" she breaks the news and I again smile.

"I guess I gotta tell them now? Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah unfortunately you need to focus on you and the twins not the group i'm sorry" she told me.

"It's OK I will take care of it but can we eat now?" Marla laughed.

"Of course you must be starved come with me" she leads me down stairs and we eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in days but it's only need about 6 hours. After we eat we go back to the cave where it's time to break the news

 **Ok guys that's about it sorry it took so long, this is so long. Hopefully another one will be out later this week.**


End file.
